In love With Mr BadAss, AKA Grimmjow
by XvladimirXloverXmusicaX
Summary: Grimmjow is sent to kill Devin, of Minnesota yet somehow she has a such an affect on the kitty, and the kitty has an affect on her.
1. Chapter 1

Main Character Profile

Name: Devin

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Hair: Long Brown

Eyes: Blue (wears eye-liner)

Hobbies: Boxing, Singing, babysitting.

Lives: In Minnesota

Cloths: Hoodies, Ripped jeans, Gloves, lip piercing

Personality: Wont take shit from anyone. Never soft unless her younger brother, Danny, is involved. Deep thinker and likes laughing.

Family: younger brother, Danny.

Friends: Sara and Jackson (twins)

**Grimmjow's View**

"What am I doing again?" I question my Leader. He only smiles. Damn I hate it when Aizen doesn't give me any detail. He knows I hate it too. "quit stalling Aizen! Why do I need to go to the world of the Living?" I snap.

"Your going to the world of the living in disguise. To do some…undercover work" He looks back at the smiling Fox, Gin. His servant comes up with a simple photo of some chick. "This is, Devin, sh eis soon to be my new member… if you do this right, Grimmjow." He says darkly.

**Devin's View**

Knocking the teeth out o other people is something I do daily. To do it professionally is on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That's were I'm at now. Practice. With my good buddy, Jackson. Looking nervous and glancing at every thug that passes buy.

"I'm not even in boxing!" He complains to me. What a baby.

"No, your not. But Your keeping me less bored" I smirk as I clean my gloves. "its better than being outside, right?" I smile. It was cold today!

He didn't pay attention to me. "If I get punched, Im blaming you Devin" He snaps at me.

"If you get punched, its probably from me, Jackson, so shut it." I snap at him. He only rolls his eyes and sits on the bench mumbling something about broken teeth. "where's your sister?" Jackson and Sara were Twins who dressed emo. Being bullied a lot was hard for them, until I came along. We all became good friends in 5th grade. Their also sneaky devils making it easy for me as well.

"She said something about a new student and student council." He says staring at the ceiling. "I heard he was Japanese!" he said smiling. If I remember correctly, student council has to become friends with the new student first.

"yeah, figures." I say fixing my hair. The pony snapped in my hands. "shit, im almost up!" I growl. "Be right back, im getting a new pony." I jump up and walk threw the doors. I found myself running into a blue haired Japanese man. "Watch it blue." I growl.

"Your in my way girl." He growls in return speaking perfect English. "move, before I punch you." he glares at me with cold blue eyes.

"Punch me?" I scoff. "I'd like to see you try!" I raise my fist's ready to block what he throws at me. He sneers at me raising his own fist's. I smirk waiting.

"hey! Guys! Stop it, both of you!" Sara says jumping into view from behind the man. "Devin, stop provoking him!" She jumps between us giving us both evil eyes. I lower my fists. "Grimmjow meet Devin." She introduces all happy again. "Number one Female boxer in all of High school history! In Minnesota." She adds the last part quickly. She steps out of the way. I stare up at the man, is he really my age?

Grimmjow looks at me and then smirks, "Damn. Minnesota seems pretty weak!" He laughed making me snap. I punched him in the jaw so hard it hurt my hand. "You little Bi-"

"ENOUGH!" Jackson and Sara yelled simultaneously

"Sara, why did you bring this ass here?" I growl at the female twin. She frowns looking away. Then it hit me, "You're the new student?"

"What of it?" He mumbles wiping off the blood at his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. "what?" He snaps at me, what a temper!

"Im laughing because… you wont last a second here!" He growls at me getting ready to punch me again. Suddenly the coach calls me. "Gotta go, blue." I say walking away from him. Damn that was a good pump up! I might like beating the snot out of this guy!

"Get your ass back here!" He snaps at me.

"Grimmjow calm down!" I hear Sara say, probably trying to grab him. The Grimmjow sighs. "She is always like that."

"I think she likes you." Jackson comments. Man, remind me to punch him in the face.

A few hours later

"Jackson and Sara must be home by now." I thought as I exit the locker room. My hair dripping wet. I step out into the cold night air of Minnesota, breathing it in. I sigh and step out into the open. I put in some headphones and blast loud music into my ears. All I could think about was what was for supper tonight.

I didn't even realize a familure blue haired man was fallowing me.

**Grimmjow's view**

Stupid girl is going to get what she disserves. No matter what Aizen says im going to get revenge.. Now's my chance!

**Devin's View**

Suddenly Im shoved into a concrete wall. Shivers ran up my spine when I felt how cold it was. I looked up at my attacker. "You dips hit! Do you have any idea - " I was punched in the stomach.

"I do, its called revenge." Grimmjow says letting me drop onto the ground. He started to leave until he hear my laughter. He turned to look at me.

"Are you that stupid, blue? You waited 3 Hours to punch? If I were you…" I stand up, " I would beat me till im in a fricken pulp." I stager a bit but stand up in front of him. "Your not a badass." I tell him. He looked bored with me.

"Wrong" he growls grabbing a lock of my hair. I felt his breath as he got closer to me. "You know nothing, girl." He then let go.

"Oh really?" I cock my head to the side. "what ever you say, Blue." He glares me down. Then I finally notice the half jaw bone on the side of his cheek. "what is that?" I point to it. He waves my hand away.

"Wait… you can see this?" He says like it was confusing.

"Do you think im a dumbass? Its on your fricken face, Idiot." I look closer at his face. "Nice make up." I smirk at him. He growls turning around in anger.

"Szayel Said low spiritual pressure couldn't see things like this! That lier!" He growls to himself.

"I don't know who this Szayel is, but I don't think you should ask him for beauty tips anymore." I snicker.

He spins around to glare at me, "You're the only one who can see this." I stood there awkwardly confused. He groans, "ignore it."

"O.K." I say starting to walk away, it was getting late.

"Wait, where are you going?" He catches up to me. He wasn't much taller than me.

"Home?" I say. "I have one you know."

**Grimmjow's View**

"Oh right, Duh." I say embarrassed. She turns to look at me smiling. It was kind of creepy.

"Nice punch by the way! You might have broken a rib." she says. I smirk taking in the complement. Just then the wind blew her hair toward me. I smelt her. She smelt… perfect… " See you tomorrow, blue." She smiles disappearing into the night.

"stupid girl" I growl out loud walking the opposite way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you whoever told me my second chapter was a fail ^^" now its fixed. so no worries!

* * *

><p>Devin's View<p>

So school was school. Boring, sleepy, and unavoidable. I surprisingly didn't see Grimmjow at all today. So I walked into gym, the class I love, excited. I put my hair up in my pony tail and watched Sara and Jackson run up to me. "Hey guys." I greet and giving them knuckle punches.

"Grimmjow is in our Gym Class." they say simultaneously. I frown, just perfect. The not so looking 18 year old with big muscles was in my favorite class. Just as I was about to complain, a tight grip grabbed onto my shoulder.

"You know, I was having a good day till you showed up, Blue." I said with venom in my voice. I looked back at Grimmjow who was smiling evilly. Damn did I hate that! Only because I loved that smile…

"Nah, I just made your day better." He laughs turning me around to face him. He let go and lowered his head to my height, "I've been waiting for this all day." He said menacingly. Oh I could just picture the evil things he had in mind. Mostly him trying to peek at me while im changing in the locker rooms.

"Aw, you waiting for me to kick your ass?" I say in a cutsey voice making him frown. His eye twitches. "we're playing dodge ball today blue." and dodge ball is my kind of game. The best way to get revenge without getting in trouble. The twins stand behind me knowing I'll be chosen for captain, as always, and pick them first, as always.

"Rival's with the new kid already Devin?" The teacher says walking up to us. He looks at Grimmjow then me. We were both glaring at each other. He looks at Grimmjow again and says, "How would you like to be the other teams Captain?" My mouth dropped when Grimmjow smiles.

"Yeah, that would be great." Grimmjow smiles at me. The teacher leaves satisfied. Grimmjow gets close to my ear and whispers "good luck." and walks away laughing.

"Shut it, Blue." I say going to my side of the court. Teams are picked, more glares, and getting into position. I have the twins on either side of me. The teacher Blows his whistle and turns on the radio. It happened to be playing 'going down' by Sick Puppies. And lucky me, I was first to throw a ball. Hard.

Grimmjow simply stepped out of the way so it sadly hit another kid. It was full out war from there. Just like normal dodge ball but every man for himself. It was like this all period. Neither Grimmjow or I got out while it slowly came down to Grimmjow, me and Sara. Sara was the worst shot imaginable. "tell me how I lasted this long." Sara mumbled clutching a ball. Grimmjow quickly snatched a loose ball. "Im going to get murdered." She squeaks looking at me. Instead of Grimmjow looking at me, he eyed Sara. He was going to throw it at her!

Just as he threw it I swore and threw myself in front of my best friend to create a human shield. A loud bang was heard as it hit my stomach and I landed on the ground. Oh god did that hurt! Grimmjow laughed menacingly as I realized I fell into his trap. I looked up at Sara, "throw the ball! Hurry, while he's distracted." I snap. That's what Sara does and luckily hits him in the face.

Grimmjow looked up shocked at first then growled in anger. "Oh my god." Sara says at first. She squeaks and tackles her brother. "Holy shit, we won!" She cheers. I smirked getting off the ground. Grimmjow looked pissed off! Revenge is sweet. "OH Devin! Thanks!" She tackled me to the floor again laughing. When I looked back up, Grimmjow was gone.

Grimmjow's View

I showered on my own. Everyone was to afraid to come near me because of my anger. Damn high school. I swear they torture these humans. I don't know how they could stand it. Why do I need to learn math anyway? The only good thing about it was lunch and Gym. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I growl out loud to myself as I turn of the hot shower and change. The bell rang signaling schools out, thank God. But I got to say, that was a damn good game.

Devin's View

I grabbed my bag, said good bye, and started to walk home. That game had me pumped! Weird because stuff like that never happens. What was it about Grimmjow that made me act like this? Why did I need his attention all the time? Why was he such a stupid ass?

"AH!" I scream as im tackled into the street. I realize im staring up into Grimmjow's eyes. "What the Hell are you doing?" I yell realizing he was on top of me. It was freaking me out.

"Are you kidding me? You were almost hit by that car." he snaps at me. I look up to see a car stopped were I just was. I look back at Grimmjow. I start to blush.

"You can get off me now!" I say loudly. He gets off and helps me up. I stood their awkwardly without making eye contact I told him, "Thanks."

"Whatever." he says bored. He starts to walk in the direction I was suppose to. So I fallowed him. It took him a bit to realize I was doing so. "stalking me now?" He scoffs.

"I live this way dumb ass." I say looking straight ahead. He walked with me then. I lookd up at him with an angry face.

"What are looking at?" He says annoyed.

"You infuriate me."

"oh really? _you _infuriate _me_"

"You make me want to punch you."

"You make me want to strangle you."

"Stop talking your to loud."

"You're the one to talk"

"You turn me on." Grimmjow stops as I kept walking. Then I realize what I jus said. I cover my mouth shocked. Did I just say that?

"I turn you on?" Grimmjow yells smiling. He starts laughing loudly.

"that's not what I meant!" I yell back as my face turned red. "Stop laughing!" I yell annoyed. He grins at me. Then violently pushes me against a tree. "what-"

"I turn you on huh?" He whispers. "Bad choice, Devin." He says in my ear. Hearing him say my name was strange. Like… I liked it? His body presses up against me, so I take action and kick him in his area. "oh fuck!" He falls over, letting me free.

"Fucking pervert." I growl walking up my driveway. He does infuriate me.

Grimmjow's View

"Fucking Pervert." She says walking up to a small run-down house. Even past the pain, hearing her say I turn her on made me feel good. Because I think she turns me on. No one ever stands up to me like that. It was also nice to smell her again. I hope im not getting attached, or I'll blow my whole mission.


	3. Chapter 3

:::Grimmjow's View:::

I take back what I said about High school. The way it tortures kids all day and it was completely boring. Well, truth is, Saturdays are the worst. Why? Because there is absolutely nothing to do. So far I'v sat around all day and did…nothing.

Maybe I should go out and harass Devin. She lives close to here. I only have 5 days left before the deadline. Might as well and do a little fun.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"… If you do it right, Grimmjow." Aizen smiled the way he smiles.

"Do what." I growl picking up the picture of the girl. What so special about this american chick? She looks weak and boring.

"Well, if our little Devin here was transformed into a hallow, she could become the ultimate weapon." He says standing up. He casually walks over to me, without breaking eye contact. "we need you to kill her. If you kill her, we can have her."

"why choose me?" I snap. "why not your dog, Ulquiorra?"

Aizen ignored my question and "you like to kill right? That's all you have to do. I can do the rest." he stops and says in my ear menacingly, "Something even you cant mess up." He goes back to his seat ands drinks his tea again. He lets me take in the information. I sneer looking back down at the picture. She was kinda hott. Its not to hard to kill someone like this either. I look back up. "You have a week." He starts to leave. "Go to Szayel, he will give you cover." then he stops. "Dress warmly, Grimmjow. I heard Minnesota is going into winter."

The grass was frozen and left foot prints where I stepped. It was kinda cool looking except how cold it was. I was right up to a window of Devin's home. I could see my breath. Maybe I should have brought a jacket. I ignore the cold and peak in the window without fogging it up.

I found Devin. She was in her bedroom. That's boring. Wait, is that a …. Zanpakuto? "Grimmjow! What the Hell?" She jumps out of her bed and falls to the floor due to the blanket wrapped around her foot. I snicker and watch her struggle to get undone .

I open the window and rest my arms and head on the windows ledge and snicker. "Having a good Saturday?"

"Now you cant deny that your stalking me!" She yells from the floor. I laugh at her .

"Nah, its just harassment." I say climbing into the warmth of the house. "Cure my boredom, woman."

"what?" She realizes what im doing. "Don't climb in, moron! I'm-" To late, my foot got caught and I fell right on top of her. Trying not to squish her, I hoist myself up on my elbows. She was bright red when I realized she was only in a towel. "Grimmjow." She says shocked.

I find myself smirking. "Do I still turn you on?" She punches me hard and I double over in pain. "Damnit!" My nose was bleeding!

"You dumbass! Do you know any Manners?" she says in anger. She was in the bathroom. Hopefully she didn't think my nose bleed was seeing her like this. Half of it was anyway Figures I would do something embarrassing. Happens a lot when Im around Devin. "Damn!" she barks. "You made me break a finger!"

"How is that my fault?" I bark in return. My nose stung under my touch. I heard her growl in frustration and complain about something to do with toothpaste. I chuckle and start to look around her bedroom. Weird, thought it would be more… boyish it tell you the truth.

It was actually really clean and adult-ish. Kind of stupid. Not finding anything interesting I went back to the Zanpakuto. It was placed on top of a desk next to a photo. Confused I pick it up. It was definitely a soul reaper weapon. The life in it is long gone. "What the hell are you doing with a soul reaper weapon." I say threw my teeth, trying not release any hate to blow off my mission.

Devin came out fully clothed with dripping wet hair. "Oh, so you do know about them? My father was a soul reaper who fell in love with my human mother, and both died during a 'something went wrong' mission." she says pulling the blade away form me. She held it in her hands stroking it then placed it back. "Now its just me and my brother." she sighs then looks up at me. "Your nose is bleeding, come here."

She pulled my by bloody shirt out of her room, down a hallway and into the kitchen. "Do you know anything else about the soul reapers and hallows?" I asked her.

"Nope." She says dabbing the blood away with a towel. "that's all I've known for most of my life."

"Ouch! Be careful!" I yell when she touches the broken part.

"Stop being such a wimp!" she snaps back. "so how do you know about the soul reapers? What's your deal?" she says cleaning out the towel threw the sink. "does it have to do with that… whatever it is?" she says referring to my hallow mask.

She didn't seem to realize that I was the Soul society's worst nightmare, nor a threat to her. I was so confused with her, I didn't answer, so she just shrugged it off. I was also punched in the arm. "OW! What the fuck was that for?"

"For stalking me, Dipshit!" She said threw her teeth and walking off. I fallowed. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"nope." I replied. Then I see some guy walk out of the room at the end of the hallway. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He looked quiet annoyed too. "Who is that?" I say a little jelouse. He was a good looking guy, that couldn't be a boy-friend could it?

"My brother." She said ruffling his har. He gave me a glare of hate and went into his room with a slam, then locking the door. "jealous?" she smirks at me.

"Of what?" I snap walking back into the kitchen. "Feed Me." I command.

"Sure." She glides past me and comes back with a dog bowl full of some slop and holds it out for me. "As soon as you learn some manners, blue."

All I do is flip the dog food out of her hands and make my way to the kitchen without giving a second glance.

"Hey!" Before I could open the fridge door, I was kicked in my back and right into a wall. "Your not getting anything till you pick that up!"

"Do it yourself woman!" I bark only to get kicked again. "You're the one who shoved that shit in my face!"

"you were hungry." she says like it was nothing, so in anger, I whip her around to face me.

"Don't Tempt me!" I growl in her face, she only looked annoyed.

"If you want to make out can you do it on some other girl?" She says trying to get out of my grip.

"There's no other girl I want." I say. I froze after realizing what I had just said. I let her go swearing at myself. Devin started blushing. I was going to say a lie to distract her but Instead I just leave the house. When I got outside it was snowing.


	4. Chapter 4 part one

Devin's View :::

Sunday Morning I turned to the window hoping Grimmjow's face would be there, smiling as he does. Instead I was presented with pure white snow. It was a blizzard out there. Hopefully Grimmjow would be able to handle this, he probably never experienced winter this way. Minnesota blizzards are just as deadly as the ones in Alaska and Canada. Grimmjow's from Japan, I think.

I groan rolling over in bed. Great. The first thing I think about when I get up is Grimmjow. Its only been 4 days. "Kill me now." I mumble in my pillow. I start to slowly get up to start the day by shoveling snow. Stupid chores, but that's what I get for living alone with my brother. It wouldn't hurt for him to help out once in a while, he just never leaves that room.

"I'll start some Hot coco!" My brother says zooming past my room knowing my plans already. Hot coco does sound nummy. He loved his hot coco.

Trying not to think about Grimmjow I took a quick shower, and ate breakfast. I put on three layers of cloths and went out into the frozen wasteland. I grabbed a shovel and started the stupid chore. I started to day dream of sunny beaches when a simple "HEY!" interrupted me. I tried not to look happy when I looked up to the familure voice.

I look up to Grimmjow. "Aw, you look so cute in your beanie." I smirk as he glares at me. He's just that guy who cant take a joke. "Ok, Sorry." I roll my eyes just waiting for him to say something.

"I don't have a shovel." He just states.

"aw poor you." I snicker clearing a new area in your drive-way. He just stood there glaring at me some more, while looking cold as well. "ok, ok as soon as Im done." He starts to walk away. "wait!" I call out.

He slowly turns. "What? Im cold." so was his glare.

"Could you stay?" it was almost a whisper but he heard me. He walked over and sat on the front steps. "Thanks Blue." I smile. I needed the company… I think. Hiding my smile I threw the excess snow onto the bank.

"How can you stand living here?" He grumbled wiping the snow off his pants. He did look rather miserable.

"I like the cold." I say half-way done with the drive-way now. "Plus, I love snowboarding." I say stretching, taking a short break.

Grimmjow just sat there glaring at the snow. Maybe he's upset from yesterday when he pretty much admitted he like me. Thinking about this made me blush. "What?" He snaps when he see's me staring. I don't look away. "stop it." He demands. I wasn't going to stop until I heard my named called.

"Devin!" I turned to see the twins running after me in some cool Eskimo jackets. "Hey Devin and… Grimmjow?" Jackson glared at the blue haired man. Obviously they didn't get along at all.

"Do I know you?" Grimmjow say snot even looking up at them. I throw an ice-ball at his head. "OW! What the hell!"

"Be. Nice." I say through my teeth. I look back to the twins. "Ignore the Hobo."

"HEY!"

"Could we barrow and extra shovel?" Jackson asked giving a quick glance at the now frustrated Grimmjow.

"Ours broke this morning." Sara explained.

"Um, Yeah." I Say jogging into the garage ignoring the Hobo's confused glare. I pull out the extra shovel and hand it to my besties. "Catch ya later." I smile as they leave thanking me. I completely forgot the blue haired man, who's temper rose abruptly behind me.

"You love to do this to me, don't you." He said standing up to glare at me better I assumed. I bit my lip shut for a second.

I spun around. "If I say yes, will you end up strangling me?" I ask, shoveling more snow. I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Probably." He admits sounding more irritated than enraged. "why torture me? Am I really worth it?" He challenged smiling. Damn, why is that smile so amazing?

"Because…" I cant exactly admit that I only did that because I just wanted to be with him a little more. He would laugh! And not with me. "Its pure enjoyment." That wasn't exactly a lie either though.

"Of course." He mumbles walking over to me his smile disappearing much to my dissapointment. "You almost done, Woman?"

"If you keep that attitude of yours, nope. " He was standing in my way. I glare. "Blue, do you want this or not?" I say confused. He was looking down on me with those blue eyes, and frankly it was kinda pissing me off. " Move. Before I punch you in the face." I growl getting annoyed.

Suddenly Grimmjow Grabbed my writs making me drop the shovel before I could defend myself. He forced me to the ground, hands above my head. He had me pinned to the cold snow and his face stayed emotionless. I was more shocked than confused now.

"What the hell, Grimmjow!" I yell at him trying to get free from his grip. To bad he's twice the size I am and probably twice as Strong. His hat fell off so his messy hair blocked the snow from falling on my face. "Grimmjow!" I yell at him.

"Y'know," he snickers getting close to my face. I felt his hot breath. "for me being a hallow, and having no heart to feel with… I still feel amazed when you say my name." His smile grew. "Say it again." He whispers.

I was to shocked and afraid to say a thing by this point of time. He laughs and crashes his lips onto mine. I found myself kissing back. I couldn't admit it , but I did like him in this way. It may have took me time to realize this, but he's perfect for me. He let my arms go so I could wrap them around his neck. Wait.

He said he was a Hallow.

That thing on his face…. it's a mask.

"Devin!" Grimmjow stopped kissing and we both looked up to a kid with white spiky hair. I could have sworn it was my brother if not for the hair. The kid pulled out a Zanpakuto and tried to hit Grimmjow.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow yelled getting out of the way before he could get hurt.

The kid pulled me up and pushed me behind him before I could process what just happened and what I just discovered. He held up his Zanpakuto. He was wearing soul-reaper clothing, which scared me a little. I looked up at Grimmjow now in white clothing that is very similar to the soul reapers, just his chest was bare. He had a long scar that led to a hole in his stomach. A hallow hole.

What the Hell is going on?


	5. chapter 4 part two

::: Grimmjow's View:::

"What the Hell is that Bright Light?" was the first thing I said that morning. I crawled to the window, "the hell?" I gasp opening the window.

Ok that wasn't the most brilliant idea, since it was a fucking blizard out there and I was only in a pair of pants. I slammed the window shut. It was fucking cold! It was like a whole new Ice-age. Since I was awake, I decided to take a shower. Untill there was a hesitant knock at my bedroom door. I opened it and glared at the girl, "What?"

"Oh Grimmjow!" It was the house owner, Stephanie, she was nice enough to rent out a room and let me stay even though I looked like a murderer to most people in this place. "Could you be an angel and ask a neighbor for a shovel?" She blushed under my gaze.

"Sure why not?" I mumble, "Be right out, and I want some hot chocolate too." I say closing the door. It was a shame she kept hitting on me, I liked someone else. I took a quick HOT shower and changed into some cloths that I would later learn weren't enough to keep the cold away. "See ya Steph." I say going outside.

"WAIT! Grimmjow!" SHe said with some sort of hat in her hands. "this will keep your ears warm!" She said as I put it on my head. I would have to thank her later. I trudged threw the snow to get somewhere. I thought about asking other neighbors but this was the perfect excuse to go to her house.

I saw here shoveling snow and looking distant. "HEY!" I yelled at her to get her attention. She looked excited at first but frowned.

"Aw, you look so cute in your beanie." She smirked. I gave her the death glare. Hey, at least she thought I looked cute… unless that was a insult like I was bunny cute… "Ok, Sorry." She said rolling her eyes and waiting for me to say something.

"I don't have a shovel." I say hoping she gets it.

"Aw, Poor you." She smirked like an idiot as she shoveled a butt load of snow out of her drive way. I glared at her waiting for the shovel. If she didn't give it to me soon, I was going to smack her in the head with her own. "ok, ok as soon as Im done." Trying to get out of the cold I start to walk away. I should have put on more layers. "Wait!"

"What? Im Cold!" I say as I turn to glare at her.

"Could you stay?" She whispered loud enough for me to stare. It felt good to know she wanted me. So I go and sit on the front steps of her house. I smelt hot chocolate from inside. "Thanks Blue." She said but I was to busy looking in her house. I saw the teen again. He was glaring right at me from the window. Then he disappeared and I found all the snow on my pants.

"How can you stant living here?" I growl wiping it off. I was miserable. It was melting into my pants and it didn't feel good at all… But it was sorta a turn on.

"I like the cold." She says a little ways away. "Pluse, I love snowboarding." She says stretching her arms. Snowboarding, something I am NOT going to try.

I glared at the snow annoyed. I started to think about the mission I was on. I had two days left… before I have to kill her and bring her to Aizen. I was getting to attached to her, I know it. Of course I don't care, so I guess… I had to make a move soon. I cant lie to myself like I have been. I might not see her again. I look up at her and she was staring at me. "What?" I snap. She doesn't look away or answer. "Stop it." I demand.

"Devin!" She turns away and I look back at the snow. I didn't care who it was, they saved me from punching her. ".. and Grimmjow?"

"Do I know you?" I say still looking at the ground suddenly something hard hit me in the face. "OW! What the Hell?" I growl looking up at Devin.

"Be. Nice." She threatens me through her teeth. She then turns back. "Ignore the Hobo."

"HEY!"

"Could we barrow and extra shovel?" The guy said giving me a glance. I glare at him and he looks away.

"Ours broke this morning." the girl explains.

"Um, yeah." She jogs into the garage as I stare in disbelief. She even pulled out a whole new shovel and handed it to the twins. I stare confused as they leave "Catch ya later!" She said ignoring me, making my temper raise abruptly.

"You love to do this to me, Don't you." I stand up to glare at her better. She bit her lip and looked away.

She spun back to me, "If I say Yes, Will you end up strangling me?" She said sounding innocent. Oh she doesn't know what I would do.

"Probably." I lied and little annoyed. "Why torture me? Am I really worth it?" I smile she blushed a little.

"Because…" She looked at me. I wanted to kiss her for some stupid reason. I wanted her to know that she was mine. "Its pure enjoyment." I frown the feeling leaving.

"Of course." I roll my eyes. I start to walk over to her. "You almost done, Woman?" I snap.

"If you keep that Attitude of yours, nope." I stepped in her way. "Blue, do you wan this or not" I looked at her getting the feeling again. This time like I had no choice. "Move before I punch you in the face." She said annoyed. That set me off.

I grabbed her wrists and she dropped the shovel. I forced her to the ground with my body. I pinned her to the ground with my weight so she couldn't move. She was vulnerable to me now, and it was quiet amusing to see how shocked she was. I was a little annoyed that I chose to do this now.

"What the hell, Grimmjow." She said trying to escape. I made sure her hands were above her head. My hat fell off my head and my hair blocked the snow from falling on her. She had oddly pretty eyes. " Grimmjow!" She yells again making my heart skip a beat.

"Y'know," I snicker getting closer to her face to tease her. "For me being a hallow, and having no heart to feel with… I still feel amazed when you say my name." I smiled and whispered, "Say it again." It was quiet the turn on. She seemed to shocked to say anything. I laugh at her reaction and kiss her harder than expected and she kissed back. Oh did I enjoy this, maybe to much because I let her arms go so I could hold her closer to my body. She was mine.

"Devin!" Before I knew it a kid with Spiky white hair was swinging a Zanpakuto at me. I dodged it easily of course but I was left wondering why the hell he was here and why he grabbed Devin. I realized he was a soul reaper.

"Damn it!" I yelled. They must have found out the plan. He was protecting Devin. I changed into my real form . The look on Devins face was total horror. I looked away from her gaze and glared at the soul reaper.

How the Hell did he find me?


	6. Chapter 5

::: Devin's View:::

"Grimmjow is part of an elite group of hallows. The more Human they look, the smarter they are. Grimmjow was sent here to Kill you so Aizen will use you as a weapon to destroy all of the soul Society." Said the spiky haired kid. Didn't he have black hair?

"Y-yo-"

"Yes, I was sent here to stop this from happening so I disguised myself as your long lost brother, Devin. My real name is Toshiro Hitsugya By the way… you make amazing sweets."

"use me?" I said staring at Grimmjow. How come I didn't notice that his mask looked so much like a mask? "Use me?" I yell again.

"Shut up! Yes! I was sent here to kill you. But-" I punched him.

"No excuses! I was actually in love… " I say to him then I ran despite the yells of both of them.

:::Grimmjow's View:::

I felt the spot that stung where she punched me. I was bleeding. "God damn it." I mutter staring at her as she ran, forgetting about the soul reaper for a second. "Are you an Idiot?" I growl threw my teeth. He only glared at me, "Of all moments." I started to head out and look for her but the white haired kid stopped me from moving.

Before The white haired brat could do anything else I stabbed him there the shoulder, his look of surprise made me smirk, "Damn I missed." I mumbled shoving him back with my foot. Then I ran out of there, I cant flash step to where Devin was if I couldn't find her in the first place. I cant even since her spiritual pressure because she was hiding it. Damn that ultra hot woman.

Suddenly I see the twins.

"Have you seen Devin?" I snap at them without a hello. Who needs hellos anyway?

"Nope." Says the girl.

"Not at all." The male said with a devious grin.

"your going to get a punch in the face if you tell me!" I growl threw my teeth. … "you can see me?"

"duh." the female said, "don't you know why I was the one who became friends with you? Im one of the soul society's special forces crew. I'm a substitute soul reaper. We both are." They smiled like devious children. "we're like Ichigo Kurosaki from Japan." Just hearing the name made me grab the girls neck. She coughed out some words.

"Stop! What are you doing!" The boy growled he changed into a soul reaper form and tried to attack me but couldn't penetrate my skin.

"Where. Is. Devin." I growl squeezing on the girls neck. "I'm not afraid to kill you painfully."

"Devin goes over to the fighting ring whenever she's upset. That's where she is, now shove OFF!" with a burst of energy, The male twin hit me with some sort of move that blasted me a few feet away. I used it to flash step out of there toward the fighting area where we first met.

"If I get distracted one more time….I'm going too kill someone." I growl as I got to the doors of the place. Locked? Ha! I kicked that thing open like nothing. "Woman!" I yell as loud as possible as I walked in. "Better get your ass out here." I said in a low growl searching high and low.

"go away, Grimmjow." I hear. It came from the girls locker room. I growl, she must REALLY think I'm an idiot. I open the door and walk in, "I said go away." I heard her say again.

"Devin. … I fucking love you." I said seeing her on the shower room floor in the corner. She didn't move so I walked over to her and picked her up and hugged her, which was shocking to the both of us really. "I said I fucking love you!"

"Um…" Devin stared at me like I was possessed, "Grimmjow…" then she teared up, "your …."

"I'm not going to kill you." I say in a low voice, "I changed….I changed because you don't deserve to be used, you don't."

"I'm being used now." Devin mumbled.

"No. your not." I said sitting down and letting her go. "Your changing my ways." I mumbled. "Your showing me things I cant do." then I looked at her, "your making me be in love when I cant."

Devin teared up even more, "Grimmjow." She collapsed right into my lap and kissed me. At the same moment I hugged her and kissed back aggressively, like nature intended it. "why is my life a lie?"

"Its not. it's the people you loved that lied." I growl in her ear, she shivered under my skin, I must've been cold. "but…"

"But?" She questioned looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I failed my mission. So Lord Assein is going to send someone to kill you."


	7. Chapter 6

::::Grimmjow's View::::  
>At first it looked like Devin Understood that she was suppose to die, but then her face changed to a confused one. She was clawing my chest, still being in my arms. I sighed annoyed, and before I could say anything she said in a low voice, "this is kinda cliché." The remark caught me off guard.<br>"how?" I almost snapped.  
>"Well, we didn't know we were in love until now, and when we finally realize we were….we cant. Or else." she sighed resting on my chest. I made a pouting sigh noise.<br>"or else." I repeated, knowing the or else was she was going to be killed if I decided to just go pee down the ally. I didn't exactly know what to do, but I knew I couldn't leave her side in case of some idiot. I realized her tired yawn and hugged her a little more. I couldn't just tell her to sleep, she will be safe. She was smarter than that and would do it.  
>I felt something cold touch my chest and nearly jumped (yes like a cat, SHUT UP) and looked down to see Devin's hand fallowing the long scar on my chest. Then around my stomach, like she didn't want anything to do with it. I raised an eyebrow in confusion to what she was doing. "and are you liking what your seeing, woman?" I purr.<br>"Kinda." she said, making me glare at her. She laughed at my face then said, "Its actually scaring me." She admitted, "How beat up you can get without dying."  
>"Tch." was all I did. She sat up and wrapped her legs around my waist, making me wide eyed in confusion to what she was doing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me. "what the Hell are you doing?" I asked in annoyance and still confusion.<br>"what if …" she whispered in a sexy voice. "I were too…Y'know." she said kissing my neck. I pushed her off a little violently and stood away.  
>"I were to do that!" I snapped, and just glared at her confused face. She laughed suddenly, only to make me and angry confusion this time. "I don't find this funny!"<br>She wiped a fake tear away as she stood up, "I was just testing you!" she giggled, like she wanted me to punch her. "you aced it!" she said again, then went serious. "I was seeing if all that you said was true. You seem like the one to love sex, and if you did me right there that proves you do intend to kill me." She smiled a little then went wide eyed, all funny business was gone from her body. "Grimmjow…." She squeaked like she was scared out of her life. When I finally realized why she ended up like this I tackled her to the ground just as the whole side of the building was ripped away by some force I would like to kill. Both me and Devin looked up to the one and only Ulquiorra.  
>"Damn." I sneer. It was perfect timing.<br>"Grimmjow." The emotionless lap-dog started. He lowered his gaze to the female under me. I did the same to see she was glaring at the same man I just was. I looked back up and kissed her forehead before getting up. "You have done an unforgivable act. Lord Aizen will not let this pass."  
>"Damn it, Ulquiorra!" I yell at him, his face didn't change. "And what gives you the right to say what he thinks when he should get his ass down here himself. I would rather punch the thinker than the messenger."<br>Ulquiorra's gaze lingered a little before he closed his eyes. "for that exact reason. He ordered me to take her back dead." He made one single step in Devin's direction and it made me jump for Ulquiorra's throat. Instead he grabbed mine. "you are not to interrupt." He saw me struggle for a second than throw him off with may sword. The cool metal only brushed his side, causing a small wound. He held on with a tighter grip and I was looking breath fast. "why do you keep doing this?" He asked to me. I glared at him, trying to kill.  
>He tossed me like I was worthless into a pile of rubble. The sharp pieces of walls stabbed and clawed my back making me arch in pain. I growled getting up to see my hands were cut open. I ignored it and looked up to see Devin doing her best to fight off something she couldn't. I tried to get to them and failed. Ulquiorra had Devin by the wrist and was holding up his hand to me in a position I know all to well. "You better not." I said. "Damn it, Ulquiorra if you fire that cero at me Im going too-"<br>"Grimmjow, Im taking this trash with me. If you were to even kill me, Aizen will send out Starrk. Do not resist." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice. My eyes went wide and I growled.  
>"Let. Her. Go." I said through my teethe.<br>::: DEVIN'S VIEW:::  
>Hearing those words come out his mouth made me cringe. Not because he said them in pure hatred, because he was defying this guys orders and was probably about to die. I tried move the man who held me but he didn't budge, at all. A blue orb appeared at the tip of his finger, the ones he was pointing at Grimmjow. It didn't look good. "Grimmjow!" I nearly screamed.<br>In a matter of seconds Grimmjow was shot by the thing and falling backwards, back onto the pile of the debris. I gritted my teeth at seeing him lifeless. "Son of a bitch, let me go!" I yelled at the emotionless man. His green eyes looked away down on me. I glared right back at him, wishing I was Grimmjow so I could punch that green streaked face. It didn't last, as I fell to my knees. "Please." I said, trying to pull my hand out of his tight grip. "Please." I started to cry.  
>"Do not cry." He said without emotion making me cry even more. He made me stand up and laid a hand on my head. Grimmjow looked up just in time to see the emotionless man named Ulquiorra to twist my head hard and break my neck. Grimmjow looked up just in time to see me fall to my knees and die.<p>

AUTHORS NOTES: yeah, sucked ass right? well the next one will be ten times better dont worry! :D


	8. Chapter 7

:::GRIMMJOW'S VIEW:::  
>I looked up, wishing I hadn't. As burning anger rose out of me, I watched Ulquiorra kill the woman I finally came on standard terms with. The one I could actually love. Words slipped out of my mouth with venom, "I'm going to Kill you." Ulquiorra simply looked at me with un-amusement. So I repeated myself. "Im Going to KILL you Ulquiorra!"<br>The man, who I desperately WAS going to kill only spoke one word, "Trash." Then turned away and before I knew it Hands grabbed me and pulled me back. I didn't care who or what they were I was all focused on Ulquiorra holding Devin carelessly. "Damn you! Let me go! I'm gonna rip you -" I was interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I quickly passed out. The last thing I saw was Devin's Ghost body with half the chain missing from her chest.

::: TOSHIRO'S VIEW::::  
>I stopped, sensing the missing spiritual pressure I was on the hunt for. The twins ran into me from behind, not watching where they were going. I turned to glare at them.<br>"Wait, Captain, we didn't mean it!" said the girl with worry in her eyes, she must have still been hurting from the throat grab the hallow did on her. The male was bye her side quickly, telling her not to freak out. I sighed and turned around. The Espada were gone, and I was left at a lost.  
>"Captiain." The Male twins voice was alone, but he stood up anyway, "Im going to bring her back." his sillyness, pervertness and jokes-all-the-time attitude was gone. He was completely serious.<br>"You can't do that." I said turning around and looking up at the mail twin. Blood was down the side of his face, but it wasn't his blood. "You know what you were hired to do, and that-" The girl interrupted me.  
>"She's like our long lost sister. What do we have left when everything we loved is gone, Captain."<br>I stood there, confused but knowing exactly how it felt. I sighed, "I'm going to report you two dead, so I don't get involved. But that means you cannot come back to the soul society." With that, I summoned a Hell butterfly to return home after so long.  
>::: Grimmjow's View::::<p>

Two weeks later  
>A week later was when I was released from the punishment wing of Hueco Mundo. (or what I call the babysitting room, since I don't learn from my mistakes!) A 2 weeks took to long, especially without Devin. Instead of only missing half of me, it was all of me. Sadly, instead of trying to get to the pink haired freak of nature, I met up with Nnoitora. "Fuck." was the first violent word I said out of babysitting.<br>"I like this girl." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. "She's very thin, but very strong. Szayel said she will make an excellent partner."  
>I growled as I through his boney hand off my body, "your not going anywhere near her." I pointed my finger at his neck. "She wouldn't like you anyway." I snap again and I stride off with an angry pace. This didn't seem good already.<br>The time I was in babysitting, I wondered to myself … why did I fall in love? She was meerly a human and I was not. Was it even worth it? Pondering my questions still I leaned against a wall and stared at the doors she was being held behind. My icy blue eyes fallowed to the handle. Would it matter or not if I opened that door right now to save her? Will she run into my arms, or would I run to hers? I loved her, but is that enough? "Fuck." I growled. Inner battles are frustrating.  
>Something flashed into my mind. Her eyes. How they challenged me yet called my name. I felt my fists clench. The next image in my mind was Ulquiorra killing her, the pain in my chest wanted to rip out now. I let out a devious grin. "Im in fucking love with you, I wont let them take you!" I said through my teeth as I went to the door and ripped it open.<br>The room was open and bright. There were many lights on pointing to a single being in the middle of the room. The figure was crouched like she had been throwing up. I raised an eyebrow. "Devin?" was what escaped my lips.  
>The next instant was fast.<br>The figure looked up with Devins eyes, and I did something not even my fan girls would expect. I ran to her with a relieved face, "Tell me your ok!" I cried, but was interrupted by a metal blade at my chest. She Figure was standing up and glaring at me, but her glare said she had no purpose in life. "the hell?" was all I got out.  
>"You do not touch, Devin." She said in third person. I stared in almost an awe but fear.<br>A annoying laugh came from behind me and I turned to see the pink headed freak. "I knew you would do that!" He pointed with a smirk, "so I told my little flower to stop you if you have done so." he mused lowing Devins sword for her. Realizing something I stood agape, "yes, She speaks Japanese now. isn't it wonderful what a small scalpel could do to her brain AND what lord Aizen's power can affect?" he hummed, "oh if only your brain didn't belong to lord Aizen I would make you much more affective!" He nearly moaned as he hugged Devin's head. What made me angry is when she didn't push him off.  
>"What. Did. You. Do." I growl.<br>"Just a few adjustments, you see. 'Brainwash' as a simpleton would call it? Yes, we couldn't have her rebel against the Espada so we had not choice! Now she's the Espada's favorite assassin and weapon. Her power is greater than Starrk himself!" He cried with a female like 'oh' moan thing. It made me sick. "And no, I cant change her back. She would have to do so on her own." He said like he was whispering to Devin. I punched him.  
>"Take your hands off her!" I said punching him repeatedly in the stomach and face. "You Dipshit! I KNOW you can change her back! Do it!" I felt a sharp pain to my head. I rolled over in pain to see Devin taking the butt of her blade way from me.<br>"Szayel will not be harmed." was all she said and walked off before casting me a glare of true hate.  
>I sat confused, "Devin." I nearly whimpered knowing I wouldn't be able to hurt her if I tried. (for once)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

::: Grimmjow's View:::

I Sulked down the hallway to the meeting room, staring at the ground. Hands in my pockets, not even caring who I ran into and what they complained to me. I wasn't depressed, just disappointed in myself. Of course the only thing going through my mind was 'why couldn't I save her.' and 'there has to be a way to get her back.' and of course, I couldn't think of any other possibility's. All I knew is that, I have to get Devin to remember herself and bring her home. Getting caught up with the Espada wasn't the best choice at all for a human like her.

I pushed the door open with one hand and took my spot across from Ulquiorra. I let myself rest on my hand and stare at the table below me rather than look at the other Espada. I heard the laugh of a certain pink headed male, causing my nails to carve into the table. The shavings forming around my fingertips. The presence of Aizen entered the room quickly and the Espada went quiet for him. I also felt another familiar spiritual pressure that made me let go of the table and dig into my palm instead. Aizen's voice finally spoke, "We finally have our assassin." he said, amused, "with Devin, we'll destroy every pitiful soul reaper who gets in our way," Aizen paused to gaze over all of us, "but it makes me sad to hear that we might not need her when all of you are as strong as you are." the leader said sitting down and taking a small sip of tea.

I heard Starrk speak something, then raised his voice to ask, "cant we just have her do all the work?" damn starrk, he was too lazy for his own good. I raised my head to glare, just the thought of everyone forcing her to work made me grit my teeth. Starrk didn't see me, but Nnoitora did.

"As much as I love fighting maybe it's a good idea to have her do all the work. Whatever kills her, we can kill after its been weakened." He said just to tick me off, which worked, which also got me more even ticked off. "After all, some of us have to be stronger than that girl."

"Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself!" I snapped without willing to. Regretting it right away as Ulquiorra and Aizen glanced me a warning. I 'pffft.' then looked away like nothing happened. I caught a glance from Devin, and saw how much she changed. Her cloths, her face, her everything. She was so emotionless. "Damn..." I whispered squinting to see her better, at least her cloths were more revealing, that was a plus. But, oh did it enrage me to see her standing by that bastard's side.

"I'll take that into consideration." Aizen said, looking at all three of us who just spoke, "for now, we have to discuss terms about our plan." As he continued talking, Devin took a seat beside Szayel, silently. I watched the girl carefully. I watched her grey eyes fallow the table until she was looking up at Aizen nonchalantly. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders. I got the urge to reach over and touch her if she wasn't on the other side of the table. I didn't even realize my nails digging into the table, holding my arms back.

"Grimmjow." I heard and looked at Nnoitora who was smiling from ear to ear. Aizen was still rambling and currently informing Hallibel about something. Nnoitora pointed to Devin and created a fist signaling he was going to fight her one day.

"you wouldn't dare." I said through my teeth quietly, and luckily no one heard. Nnoitora smirked and looked back at Aizen. I slammed on the table and stormed out, not caring who was looking. Before I left I turned back to look at Devin, who was in a current Ulquiorra pose; looking away emotionless with the eyes closed. I sneered and exited the meeting room.

::: Ulquiorra's View :::

Watching Grimmjow leave, only made me more annoyed. Doesn't he realize that this is a meeting concerning all the Espada? Pitiful Trash. What was he so worked up about anyway, was it really a simple girl?

I slowly gazed over at the assassin and watched her, she seemed to watch Aizen with little interest, but was emotionless. They were hugging so much before, did she change all that much. "Ulquiorra." Hearing my name I looked up at Aizen who's eyebrow was now currently raised, "Something bothering you?"

"No, Lord Aizen." I whispered and closed my eyes, "Continue please." I said, brushing the hair out of my face gently. Aizen stared at me for a few seconds and continued with his lecture. Suddenly Devin stood up, causing everyone to stop and stare at the girl. With little interest I looked at Aizen wondering what he would do.

"Im getting tired of these interruptions." Aizen said, crossing his fingers together and resting on them, that piece of brown hair falling into his face as always.

"As am I." Devin glared, "Tell your Espada to stop staring at me and get on with their lives." she snapped, fixing her gloves dangerously.

Aizen smiled, "Im afraid our Espada don't have lives, dear." He stood up and walked over to Devin casually as she stared at the ground. The older male traced her cheek and whispered something to her, that most likely no one could hear. Devin gently closed her eyes and sneered, I noticed the hand that traveled from her breast to her stomach, then stopping just before the belt line. Devin breathed out lustfully, but angry with herself for giving in. Aizen smirked menacingly, breaking his strict character. Did Aizen like this girl? "Understand?" I heard.

"Yes." Devin sat down gently beside Szayel and closed her eyes, still emotionless. Aizen sat back in his seat and looked at me with an amused smile and continue to talk.


	10. Chapter 9

::: Ulquiorra's View:::

"Lord Aizen." I said gently when the meeting was over. I managed to fallow him down a few halls so no one was able to hear us when I asked him my question. Aizen's hands were in his pocket when he turned to look at me with interest. Gin Ichimaru was only a few paces away, smiling the way he does. He didn't look interested at all, but it didn't matter. It wasn't related to him in any way. "I know I shouldn't ask something so personal but when you touched that girl it just seemed like you had more planned than assassination."

"I guess it did seem that way." Aizen said after a few minutes of thinking, "I do plan on her killing of whatever soul reaper sets foot in Hueco Mundo grounds because she is such a strong hallow." Aizen gazed out a nearby window, watching the moon stare back at him. "but because she is so strong we think that she not just a hallow… she's more." The dark haired man took out a picture of Devin, "she's not even a creature of our world anymore…" he whispered.

"what are you saying Lord Aizen?"

Aizen looked at me and placed the picture back into his pocket and smiled, "I plan on her making an entire race just like her." He paused and looked at Gin. The fox like man nodded and walked off somewhere. Before Aizen continue he murmured, "once I'm king I'll create all my guardsmen just as her and be placed among the soul society… of course, according to Szayel it may cause her life to clone her. Devin is the perfect thing to manipulate, I might even put her race in the punishme-."

"WHAT?" this was a familiar voice, causing both Aizen and I to turn our heads to look. Grimmjow was at the end of the hall, looking angry as ever. I turned my head away from the blue haired man and looked up at Aizen, thanking him, before going to leave. "get your ass back her, Ulquiorra." I kept walking, "Dammit, I said stay!"

"Ulquiorra, lets hear him out." Aizen said gently causing me to pause, but stood away from the two. I assume Aizen took a few steps forward with his slight smile, "Is this about Devin? I hope you know I placed you in-"

"I know why you placed me in punishment!" The destruction filled male snapped. I heard his heavy foot steps walk over toward Aizen, "You cant use her like that. Assassination and wiping her mind are one thing but to touch her like that and to make clones for you own personal use?" suddenly he paused, Since Aizen most likely held up a hand to shut him up. I'm guessing he never left at all but stood in the door way to watch the meeting. Aizen must have known.

"Is it all that bad to touch a female body?" Aizen asked suddenly, making me wonder a little. I turned to face them. Grimmjow was glaring at Aizen, trying to kill him with mind power.

"It is if you touch mine."

"Yours?" Aizen replied, letting his hand fall back into his side. His other hand pushed his hair back smoothly.

"yes MINE!" Grimmjow growled through his teeth, "she-"

"If I remember correctly I told you to get her, bring her to me so I can have her for my soul society. You agreed to this, officially making her mine. After all I was the one who brought you to her." Aizen said lowly, as if ready to raise his voice. "I don't understand why you are so tied to something as her being when she is not even human nor hallow." Aizen sounded a angry with Grimmjow who now looked at him angrily tenfold. He really didn't know how to respond to this, in fact, past his angry look he seemed stumped. I still was at a lost as well as Aizen.

"Why don't you go ask her." I said. Making a small smile appear on the Lord Aizens face. Grimmjow looked at me slowly.

"What was that?"

"why don't you go ask this girl if she wants to be yours." I said again, it was quite obvious what I said the first time, I don't understand why I had to repeat myself. Grimmjow frowned, and Aizen looked rather curious.

"you know, that is a great question." The leader said walking to Grimmjow casually. "I believe she's with Szayel currently as they test out her physical ability." The blue haired man was now face to face with Aizen, and looked a little distressed with being so close to him. By the look on the Sexta Espada's face he knew he was going to lose but knew he didn't want to back down. So He took the challenge. "Lets go Ulquiorra."

"Yes Lord Aizen." I said gently fallowing the two from behind. Once again it left me curious to what was about to happen. That's been happening a lot lately.

::: Grimjow's View:::

I stomped my way all the way down to the lab of the pink headed freak. I pushed the doors open with my foot in that badass fashion and looked around. Aizen walked in behind me and strides past me right to Szayel. Ulquiorra stood just outside the door, waiting for me to walk in. I do just that and look around for Devin.

I saw her reading a book that seemed to be about the heart. I sauntered to her gently and ripped the book out of her hands and whispered, "you have to agree with me or else."

"what are you talking about." she said hostile with my attitude. "retrieve my book at once." I noticed her grammar has changed dramatically. She wasn't talking in third person since I last seen her.

"Forget the damn book!" I snap taking her hands, "I want you to remember who I am and what we did." Her eyes didn't change, in fact, they looked angry with me but yet emotionless. She smacked my hands away from mine then kicked me in the stomach, sending me across the room. Her strength was immense compared to her human form. Not even Nnoitora could send me across the room like she had just done.

"Oh! Her strength is extravagant." Szayel cooed tip-toeing right to Devin. I sat up and rubbed my head in anger, grabbing my Zan' but remember that she was still Devin in there somewhere. "All we need is to control that anger of yours and you'll be as good as… Of hell your just the best." He grinned.

Aizen mused and walked over to Devin and looked her over. Devin glared at Szayel then at Aizen but didn't do much. She seemed obedient just like Ulquiorra. "Her eyes changed color." Aizen said looking into them. I sat up. "I like this yellow instead." The leader smiled and got ever closer to her face. At first I thought he was going to kiss her, but something stopped him. "Your mine aren't you?" He asked.

I went wide eyed as she looked away. "I'm nobodies." with attitude, she pushed everyone out of her way to go get the book she was currently reading. Before she picked it up she sneered at me, then strides out of the room. Grumbling, I looked at Aizen. He was looking at the doors Devin just walked through with an annoyed look on his face. He quickly looked at Szayel.

"That didn't go as planned." Aizen said aloud, not noticing me, which was weird. He turned to Szayel, "I thought you said she would be obedient to me."

"Devin is, but her rebel streak is quite strong. I wonder if it has to do with her power." Szayel said looking at some charts, "due time she'll understand."


End file.
